Living the dream, or are they?
by HikariBlade
Summary: Follow the lives of Ikashy Teruo, Kazemaru Yasuchika and Skye Hatake (Keita when a boy) to see how the life of a famous band isn't easy especially while training some soccer lovers to get better at teamwork. Yay? AU and Oocness is going to be here muhahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

**I thought of this idea when I was asleep in a car, such creativity! Haha Jokes. Special thanks to MatserofYou and Angel Of Dark Heaven for sticking with me since chapter one of Skye's life and now to start a new story while I have this idea stuck in my head.**

* * *

~Start in Yasuchika's POV~

"Oi Yasuchika, ready yet?" I heard Ikashy shout as he knocked on the door to where we changed into our performance clothes. We all wore white and different colours from eachother, our clothes were different from each other though, for one Ikashy was wearing a white hoodie with black sleeves, he had white jeans with a silver chain hanging off the right belt loops, and black hightop converse with silver laces. Skye was wearing a black tight shirt underneath her (only the band members know her gender) white short sleeved hoodie, the hoodie was a bright red as well as the pocket edges. She had on white shorts as well knee high socks with red hightop converse with white laces.

Then there was me, I was wearing ¾ brown pants with a white hoodie which was unzipped, the sleeves had cool anime like drawings on them, I also wore a white t-shirt underneath with NYAN-CAT (WOOOO!) on it too. We were all ready to rock.

After the commentator dude (they really annoy me…) announced the soccer teams from around the continents he introduced us, our band is the **Hoshi (Star!) Catchers**. We ran out onto the stage, I went to the front of the stage to the since I was the lead singer and keyboardist, Skye was the lead guitarist and Ikashy was the drummer. (the extra instruments are taped since I don't want anymore people on stage), watch?v=UsdhJVjkwTk Watch this, the song is really good.

After we finished the song, the crowd went crazy mostly saying stuff like "Woooo! Encore! Encore!" More praise and that was it, the soccer lads sat down on the ground Indian-style, they seemed to be in awe and the girls who help the soccer symbols squealed and ran up to the front of the stage, the Inazuma Japan managers ran up too.

"E-excuse m-me b-but can y-you sign this for m-me Keita?" I believed Haruna, the girl with red glasses stated bashfully to Skye, I was trying my hardest not to burst out laughing, even though Skye was the quiet one she had the most Fangirls. She turned and glared at me from behind her bangs.

She took the note pad gently from the girl along with the red pen, she then sat Indian-style on the stage and signed in her best make shift guy writing Keita, with a cool looking moon on it. "Th-thank you K-keita-k-kun" The girl stuttered so much I was trying not to go up to her and tease her about it.

"Eep! Keita can you give me an autograph too?!" The other girls tried to get on the stage, key word there tried. Skye simply sighed and the girls fainted with pink cheeks, I saw Skye sweat drop as Ikashy burst out laughing along with me, we held onto each other as we tried to stay standing. Skye seemed annoyed and walked up and flicked us both on the foreheads and we fell to the ground no not the stage the GROUND.

"Sorry Skye but haha you ha have no haha idea how haha funny that was!" I kashy said through laughs. By now the girls were taken away and the crowd had left already. "Skye isn't his name Keita?" We all stiffened as we heard Kidou Yuuto/Yuuta? Say from behind us. _Crap his like the best at telling when someone is lying! Quick think think!._

"Because Skye is my nickname, I resemble my younger sister so they call me by her name." Skye said in her fake guy voice, pretty believable. "So you're an older brother too?" Gouenji came up next which made me and Ikashy start sweating bullets. "Yeah, these guys here are pretty close to Skye, so they usually tease me about it, since my little sibling is the polar opposite of me. _That IS true, but Keita isn't alive anymore, soo it WAS true. _

"Seriously where does she live?" Skye stiffened for a moment before sighing and saying. "She lives in heaven now, she was cool, but the real question is WHY do you want to know where she lives?" Skye emphasized the 'why' and looked questionably at the two.

"Uhhh nevermind see ya around Keita!"They said that so fast and in synch I would've been freaked, then I saw my big brother "Oh Ichi-kun!" I shouted and bolted over towards him and Endou, Ikashy and Skye right behind me. "Don't call me that Yasuchika!" Kazemaru said embarrassed that people heard my nickname for him. "Whatever, You remember Keita and Ikashy don't you?" I said playfully as I put him in a headlock "Yea I remember them, hey guys" The funny thing was not even Ichi-kun knew Skye was a girl, that makes it all the more fun when Skye thinks its right to tell the truth about being a chick…

* * *

**~CliffHanger thing ~**

**I leave you with a very short chapter since I really wanna start this today and! I left you with an embarrassed and confused characters ! (that made no sense what so ever) anyway STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's Note thing~**

**Im'a back from my vacation of videogames and work! Hahaha hopefully this will be longer than other chapters in other stories . oh and HIIIIII! (Hyper from drinking POWERADE BRO!) And last time WASN'T a cliff hanger . just didn't know how to write a conversation since I is the quiet chick/tomboy/kid? Anyway enjoy the hopefully long chapter! Oh and all the soccer dudes know eachother Ikashy and Skye were hiding back stage kicking a soccer ball around, while Yasuchika is embarrassing his brother! Yay for annoyingnesssss!**

* * *

~Start! In the 2nd POV Because I is lazy person .~

Everyone was in a group whether from their home country or mingling with the other teams. An interesting question popped into some of the teens as they began questioning eachother.

"Hey guys? Don't you think it's weird that Keita doesn't seem to be into social things? I mean he performs for crowds but here he acts like one of those emo guys.." Mark Kruger captain to America's team Unicorn he was currently talking with Fidio Aldena, Dylan Keith and Endou Mamoru. "Now that you mention it he seems kinda I dunno feminine?" Fidio considered thoughtfully. This conversation seemed to spark the interest of many of the males, but the Inazuma Japan thought otherwise.

"Some guys look feminine think about Aphrodi looks like a girl! And no offense Kazemaru but you kinda look like a girl to!" Haruna thought aloud as she began giggling when she saw 'Keita' look over cocking his head to the side a little confused, at the moment 'his' knee was in mid-air, he suddenly put his foot down and looked down at the ground. "Oi come on its getting late Keita, you to Yasuchika!" Ikashy shouted from across the field he quickly sprinted over to 'Keita' and dragged the now paler looking 'boy' along as 'Keita' began getting slower as they reached the entrance ' he' fainted.

"Crap! Yasuchika we have to hurry!" Ikashy shouted as he drapped the now unconscious 'boy' over his shoulder and began running. "Got it! Right now you guys and girls need to leave before things get out of hand!" Yasuchika announced before running after his two friends. "Come on guys we have to follow them!" Many people shouted there replies as they began following the Hoshi Catchers.

They all continued running until they arrived at the beach, the sand/ground began rumbling and in bright flash they found themselves lying on a pile of snow. The snow began shifting around until it disappeared leaving them in a beautiful grass plain.

~Bum bum buuuuhhhhh! Into the Enou POV Thing yea..~

"You guys ok!?" I shouted as I began standing up wincing a little at the pain in my butt. Looking around I was surprised at the scenery had changed again to what seemed like a town, but we were currently standing in the middle of a river. "Where are we?" I whispered to myself, but I heard a gasp from above me.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Damnit why didn't you guys listen to me?!" Yasuchika shouted from his position on the river bank. "Yasuchika?! What's going on?!" Kazemaru shouted to his brother who was freaking out right now.

"Uhhh, I'll explain on the way but right now you HAVE to follow me right now!" He shouted as a reply and began getting really jittery for some reason.

~Into noone's POV~

"Wait, so this is an alternate world created by Keita? Or Skye or whatever his name is?" Edgar Valintas questioned as he followed along with his group. "How uncivilized if he were to be a female, that would be ridiculous, considering women and girls should be sophisticated and well graceful." He stated once again as he continued his annoyingly sexist rant with his teammates.

"Is it even possible to create a world?" Kidou said as he followed behind his captain. "Well yes, the person has to have a strong fighting spirit or strong emotions to be able to have a stable world such as this one, Skye is able to create this world from her emotions, yeah 'he' doesn't seem like someone with emotions but this kids got the strongest emotions I have ever seen!" Yasuchika praised as he continued to explain the current situation to the confused people.

"What the…That explains it…" All the boys and girls froze in place as they saw the pale looking boy in front of them. "Skye?! Aren't you supposed to be resting?!" Yasuchika said while flailing his arms about like a weirdo. "How can I rest when I have to worry about taking care of what 30-50 people?" Skye said in a rather feminine voice.

"Is your voice cracking or something Keita-kun?" Aki questioned and walked forward worried. Keita just waved her off before grabbing something out of her pocket and pointing it to the group. Click!

"What was that?" Fidio questioned walking up to the paler boy, "That has memorized you guys and girls, so now you can get part time jobs and junk and live here until sh- I mean he! Can get enough emotions back to send you back, since there are a lot of you it will take a while for him to do so!" Yasuchika explained still flailing around like a weirdo.

"So frankly we go to school, hang out with friends, eat sleep like we would normally?" Rococo questioned curiously as he popped up behind the flailing boy. "Pretty much, difference is that the 'teachers' and other adults that appear here are dead – " Skye stated in her female voice but she couldn't finish of her explanation as Megane and few others gave this reaction "OoO D-dead?!" She stared at them questionably before nodding and continuing her explanation. "Yes most of the adults are dead, since frankly they are spirits of people close to me who have passed away, whether they passed away recently or not beats me since I have terrible memory at the moment since you scaredy cats are wasting fear over something which is actually interesting and amusing…" She finished her explanation with an insult, (that's new aint it?) she then walked off somewhere not without having the team captains follow her that is.

"Wait we can still play soccer right?!" Endou said freaking out and flailing his arms like Yasuchika had done previously. A nod. "Do we have spare clothes to change into?" Edgar said a little worried about wearing his soccer uniform for more than a week. A nod, and a response "You guys will live in an apartment building with clothing suitable for each person"

"What kind of school is this?" A turn of her head towards the Italian captain, "School is resembled from my previous school, so just pretend it was your old school or something." It seemed the males were satisfied for now.

"Wait, where can we find you?" Mark spoke rather curiously towards 'Keita' the said nick-named person turned and stopped walking. "-sigh- If you want to find me go to the green plain and find the largest tree there, I will most likely be lying underneath said tree, or climbing it." The 'boy' said rather annoyed Keita/Skye mock saluted the captains before poofing away in a cloud of smoke (NINJA!).

"Well wasn't that necessary?" Therese from Argentina's The Empire said rather sarcastically. "Dude just be glad we have somewhere to live!" Dylan from the Unicorn team said as he began walking with his friend Mark. The captains returned back to where the others were along with Yasuchika.

"What the?! Where's Skye?" Yasuchika said while flailing his arms around again at the loss of his child hood friend…AGAIN. "He poofed of in a cloud of smoke, rather strange I must say" Edgar said as he motioned for his team to follow him.

~Skye's pov thingy (I cant believe I took so long to freaking update TT^TT)~

_What an interesting bunch, they seem to adjust rather quickly. But they seem to of gotten used to flailing around like idiots…_ I had been watching the 'intruders' speaking and joking amongst themselves. I couldn't help but smile at the fact they were getting along pretty well, even under these circumstances.

I hopped off of the apartment building and landed in front of the ice cream store. I saw one of the –Alive- residents, Roxas Strife (Kingdom hearts baby! And final fantasy since Cloud Strife is a FF character .) boredly staring around at his post leaning on with his arms folded, against the counter.

"Yo Rox, can I grab the usual?" I stated wondering over to the bored looking blonde haired male (If you do not know what he looks like search it up) he seemed surprised and fell backwards on to his butt. "Y-yo!" He stated embarrassed but quickly composed himself as he stood up patting imaginary dust from his fall.

"One sea salt coming up" He stated coolly before going off to find said item. After returning we had a random conversation talking about nothing yet everything at the same time. After waving good bye I thought it would be smart to go and find someone to help keep the girls off my back, to the triplets I gooooo!

~Fast forward after hiding from anyone that bothered to run after her!~

"Skye?" I heard the voice of Kairi say while her sisters stood behind her curiously. They were all polar opposites clothing to personality to appearance. Xion was the middle triplet she had short black hair which was styled into a boys hair cut, she always seemed to have her skate board with her and refused to wear anything pink purple, well anything that could be considered girly, personality wise she was the stubborn tom boy that always won an argument except against Skye. Namine was the youngest she had blonde hair which usually rested upon her right shoulder, always carrying an art book whether big or small and something to draw with, she was the more quiet one but she had the will to never give up and lastly Kairi, the eldest of the 3 she was a confident girl with red hair it was straight and was mostly on her right half of her head all the sisters had in come on were there bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Xion said before tackling Skye into a bone crushing hug which would've affected someone who isn't well Skye.

* * *

**~Cliffhanger thing~**

**I cant believe I took so long to update and I only have like 5 days until school starts CRAP! Sorry I ran out of ideas so sorry if this sounds rushed because it is and I really wanted to try a crossover! Soooo yea…**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Author's Note~**

**I am on Hiatus and will only update every now and then because I have so many math lessons –head desk- Anyway! There shall be a bit of a twist to what I want sooo yea, large possibility that Ikashy or Yasuchika get taken by a Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts character because im going for a Oc X character thing, so yea! Second time typing this up TT^TT anywayyy enjoy this filler because I cant think of anything! Yeah I might change it from romance to mystery to possible horror then back to romance sooo yeah**

* * *

**~Start in 2****nd**** POV~**

After being freed from the iron grasp of Xion, Skye stood back straight and began scraping her shoes against the floor boards of the triplet's abode. "Can you keep the girls away from me?" Skye questioned bluntly before straight at the triplets.

The three sisters (Ahahaha monument in aussie XD) all began thinking before Kairi answered. "What is in it that will help us?" Knowing a question like this Skye automatically answered, "Entertainment and humor" As soon as she said that the triplets nodded frantically awaiting the joke.

In her best laid back male voice Skye said, "Duuude you were sooo drunk last night!" Namine answered with a "No I wasn't!" Skye smirked slightly before continuing in the voice, "Dude you grabbed my parakeet and threw it at my dog shouting Angry birds" The girls erupted in laughter, well minus Skye.

"Another one!" Xion exclaimed. "Dude you were like sooo drunk last night!" Skye imitated a posh sounding boy. "No I like wasn't!" Xion said in the same kind of posh tone. "Dude, you like tried to like drown my goldfish for like 2 hours" The triplets burst into another fit of giggles.

"One more!" Kairi exclaimed while giggling. "My dear friend, you were very drunk last night!" Using an English accent Skye spoke with a smile on her face. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, I was not that drunk!" Kairi repeated with the same accent. "My friend, you ran through those woods over there, whilst shouting out, 'I am the victor of the 74th/75th hunger games!' how is that being sober?" The day continued on like this between the 4, when night fell Skye said her farewell's before leaving and returning to her apartment 5 doors down from the siblings.

~**Dream land :3~**

**_Running, that was all a young Skye could do as she tried to outrun the man chasing her. She had blood splattered on her clothes, some was her the rest belonged to her once happy and joyful mother and brother. Blood dribbled down and onto the white snow, which soon turned into a disturbing red colour._**

**_"Get back here you little witch!" The deep and gruff voice belonging to her father, who wielded an AK-47 gun as he chased the little girl shooting with what little aim, an intoxicated man could muster. "You, bastard of a child! You're the reason your mother and your big brother are dead!" Tears streamed down the slightly chubby cheeks of the young girl as they fell to the bloodied snow._**

**_"Why papa?! What did I do wrong?!" The girl choked out as she continued to run away from her psychopathic father. She did her best to out run him but the next sound frightened her to no end. And that was the sound of a bullet making contact with skin. But she wasn't the one hit._**

**_Still running she turned her head back only to go wide eyed and stare. Her father's body…was laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding it. "See? This is all because of you, I'm dying because of you.." The man said before coughing up blood. His crimson orbs dulled until every from of life ever there disappeared._**

**_"Papa? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry papa!" The girl cried as she ran back to her father's now lifeless form and crying into his non-moving chest. All hopes of seeing her family disappeared as she continued to cry until the tears dried up and she abruptly stood up._**

**_"So this is what it's like? To lose everyone you love?" Skye said to herself as she began to stand up. "Then, I never want to fall in love, even if it saves me, I would rather die than ever feel this pain again." She began to turn around, with one last longing look towards her father and her now blazing home._**

**_"You guys were the only people I could ever love…"_**

**~In the morning~**

**"**Why do I always dream of that?" Skye questioned herself as she prepared for the day, she had to do the daily newspaper run, along with the fact she had to help the national soccer teams bring up their love for soccer over their love for winning, while also helping them to settle in.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

END~

Because the first time I typed it up it didn't show, and this is actually not a cliff hanger (for once .) anyway since math has terminated my brain, I shall not post very often CURSE YOU MATH!


End file.
